


A bracelet and a pair of cuff links

by s_n_k_tt



Series: RadioDust Week [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Happily Ever After, M/M, Party, RadioDust Week, Romance, deal making, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: RadioDust Week Day 7: Happily Ever AfterAlastor plans and executes a party to celebrate the first reformed sinner from the hotel. Angel Dust buys himself a dress, helps prepare the ballroom before being lead onto a balcony by the Al who he hasn't seen all day for confessions and champagne.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750507
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	A bracelet and a pair of cuff links

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! 
> 
> The last day is here, I hope you've enjoyed all my fics and all the content that had been RadioDust Week! This last one I did in the previous 4 hours, its only been shoved through Grammarly so I apologise if it isn't perfect. This one is definitely about the feels of Al and Angel, and references the previous fanfics apart from Day 2. I did almost start crying at one part of this, so be warned.
> 
> In case I write anymore and you wanna keep up to date or you just want RadioDust stuff, my twitter is: @LadyNightDeath 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Angel's party dress: https://www.shinyparty.com/products/high-neck-two-pieces-lace-appliques-pink-prom-dresses-pink-lace-formal-dresses-two-pieces-pink-evening-dresses

The hotel had gotten successful if Charlie was honest with herself. They were celebrating their first reformation of a sinner, the said sinner a demon that appeared a few months after Angel Dust was an announced member of the hotel. The demon hadn’t been an enormous sinner to begin with, compared to other residents and staff, so they had ascended quicker.

Having shown that it was possible, the reception was flooded with messages and forms from potential new clients requesting help and business had begun to boom. Charlie and Alastor had gotten buried into the forms, Charlie having to remind Alastor numerous times to give everyone a chance, even those he thought unsuitable. While Al did try, a few of the forms did end up burned in another dimension. Some could set them back, and he wasn’t losing any more business.

"Charlie," Alastor spoke to grab her attention. Her head lifted up from the paper she had been intensely reading for the past five minutes, piles of work around her.

“What’s up Al?” Charlie asked exhaustedly, covering her mouth as she mumbled an apology to him.

“I under you’re trying your best to get as many demons into your hotel as soon as, however, you have just had a grand success! I do believe it would be beneficial to all the others and the staff if we throw a party." Alastor suggested as he stood up from his chair, sending it back a meter with the sudden movement.

"But all this work, Al, I can't let others down when they want to be helped." Charlie sighed as he placed the form down, rubbing her eyes. Exhaustion was evident in her posture, head slumped a little and limb movement lethargic.

“I know sweetheart. However, you can't help them if you're barely able to lift your head." Alastor pointed out as he walked to the front of her desk with a swish of his coat. Charlie looked up at the Radio Demon, obviously debating in her head.

"I mean, you are right. I just don't want to lose this success." Charlie replied, biting her lip as she looked up at Al with those big eyes.

Alastor smiled down at Charlie, tilting his head.

"We won't, my dear. We have got to a new part of the performance; I won't let the curtain drop now!" Alastor reassured as he turned away, heading for the exit.

"I will begin the preparation for it. Let’s see, 9pm now. I should have everything ready for 7:30pm tomorrow evening my dear. All you have to do is make sure the guests are there.”

"Wait, Al!" Charlie called as Al moved to leave, standing up, one hand on the desk and other outstretched towards him. He looked over his shoulder at her, eyebrow raised.

“No drugs, no weird dishes, no dead demons used as decoration, in the food, part of the drinks or anywhere in the hotel. And I will allow alcohol, but low alcohol content and the guests only get two glasses.” Charlie put her demands on the table, starting with conviction and energy before slowly losing it up the emotionless look of the Radio Demon.

There was silence between before Alastor nodded.

"Anything you want, dear!" And with that Al left, the door slamming shut behind him. Charlie let out a breath, which was sucked back in as the door opened again, Al's head appearing through.

“And my dear, have a break. Go have a coffee, some cake or a massage from Vaggie.” Al disappeared once again. Charlie gave a small smile at Al’s words, shaking her head. She wasn’t a complete fool; she knew Al wouldn’t be reformed. But he was changing a little.

Angel Dust strode through the hallway of the hotel from his room, descending the staircase with Fat Nuggets in his arms. It was around noon, a late-night shift at the studio had tired him out, making him sleep uninterrupted till about an hour ago. The weird thing was Al was usually knocking on his room around ten in the morning to bring Angel some leftover breakfast before letting him so back to sleep, but Al never appeared. This was one of the reasons Angel was wandering downstairs to the kitchen, the stomach-clenching painfully at the lack of food after a strenuous shift.

Maybe Al would be in the office, under a pile of paperwork like he had been for the past few days. He understood this was Al’s job, but he missed the night time cuddling. As he descended the last staircase, he stopped in surprise at the activity. Demons were bustling about in work uniforms, carrying tables, chairs, crates that sounded like clinks inside. Plastic boxes of white, red and gold material were carried on by others, several demons standing around the clipboards, ticking off boxes as they passed.

Angel Dust frowned when he realised they were walking into where the fireplace once was, racing down the stairs to get a proper look.

The fireplace that Al had summoned Niffty from was gone, a large grand double door stood in place now. The work demons were moving item after item into the new extension. Angel's face was one of shock and confusion. What the fuck had he missed last night?  
  
“This is your boyfriend’s idea. He told Charlie we should have a party to celebrate the first reformed sinner, she agreed.” Vaggie said behind him, enjoying the slack-jawed expression of the spider. With a single finger, she pushed his lower jaw back up, closing his mouth.

They were having a party? And his boyfriend had done this? Fuck, did he love Al now more than ever.

“I’m rather impressed. There’s not a dead demon or voodoo shit in sight, reminds me of the parties Charlie’s parents would throw for the overlords.” Vaggie continued on as she watched the train of workers pass by them.

"You work one-night shift, and suddenly there's a party!" Angel huffed, pouting a little.

“I went to bed early, and I woke up to this at 7am. I think they planned it last night." Vaggie shrugged, looking over at Angel Dust.

Angel Dust was excited and still a little in shock from the sudden news. He had a feeling Charlie has implemented a limited and shitty alcohol rule but spiking the punch with some of Husk’s cheap booze would get the party going. Shit, what was he gonna wear? Part of him wanted to get Al back for not telling him about this idea, make Al’s jaw drop.

“Angel, before you get too distracted, go eat. I can hear your stomach over the noise in here. Then you’re helping set this shit up.” Vaggie poked Angel’s shoulder, snapping him from his thoughts.

“Sure toots, though gonna have to take a rain check on the help. Gotta get a new outfit that’s gonna blow everyone's mind." Angel sighed dramatically, before darting through a small gap in the train of people before Vaggie could go off on him. He got grumbles and yells from the worker’s he nearly bumped into, as well as Vaggie yells about being lazy and unhelpful as he ran into the kitchen. Right, food and then a shopping trip. Maybe he should stop by Al's friend Rosie. If anyone could make Al slack-jawed with an outfit, it’d be her.

Angel placed Fat Nuggets on the floor. He began to snuffle around for floor scraps that Niffty may have missed, unlikely as it was. Angel got out a few eggs and bread, deciding on a filling breakfast. Can’t have him keeling over while shopping.

He spread some strawberry jam on some toast, cutting it into little triangles for Fat Nuggets. Angel knelt down, placing the plate down with the toast as his food cooked, Fat Nuggets racing over to begin scarfing down the sweet treat. Angel stroked Fat Nugget’s back and scratched behind his ears.

“You’re gonna help daddy stun his devious boyfriend, aren’t you?” Angel cooed. Fat Nugget snuffled and squealed in reply.

* * *

Angel did end up getting roped into helping. After his shopping trip that took up a couple of hours, he had attempted to sneak back in. Only to be caught by Niffty who alerted Vaggie and Charlie. Vaggie threat didn’t do much to him after all the times she had threatened it. Still, Charlie unbridled happiness and contagious joy had him helping.

When he walked into the nearly formed room, he was sure he was no longer in the hotel, more like Lucifer’s home. Angel reconned it was around sixty meters long from where he was standing, polished wooden floors that he could see his reflection in. Dark arched windows ran the continuous downside of the room, the light from outside flooding the room at the minute. However, once it out dark, glittering and grand chandeliers hung from the ceiling, each one easily as tall as he was and a lot wider. As he craned his neck to look at all the gold and white chandeliers, he noticed a stunning stain glass dome in the middle of the ceiling, the light from outside sending rainbows of colour scattered over the entire room. Golden leaf work and patterns decorated around the edge of the glass dome, trailing down over the rest of the ceiling and down the walls to between the windows.

The centre of the room was clear, obviously going to be a dance floor. The idea made Angel's heart beat wildly. Al could lead him across the floor in the middle of all the splendour, showing all how perfectly the two moved together.

Round wooden tables surrounded the edge of the floor, bare at the minute with six matching highbacked chairs around them. Several long tables were set near the entrance, parallel with each other, ready to be set out with buffet food. At the top were a single long table, several chairs behind it facing all the other, the dancefloor and the buffet. The head table.

A hard shove sent him staggering a bit, pouting at whoever did it and opening his mouth to give them what for. Vaggie stood there with a large pile of white material occupying both her hand. Ah, that’s why the shove.

“You’ve got six arms, start putting these on the table. We’re running behind as it is.” Vaggie commanded, shoving the white table material into Angel’s arms before he could complain. She was gone in the next second, dashing back out the door. Angel was about to yell something before realising he had done that before. Fine, karma was a bitch but touché.  
  
He got to work.  
  


* * *

Angel finished in enough time to sneak off upstairs to get ready, having to hide in the broom closet for a minute to let a Vaggie charge past. She had been on the warpath with his boyfriend, complaining about not having enough time till suddenly there was a load of new demons from nowhere which dashed around putting the final touches to things. She settled down a little, but Angel had a feeling one wrong word and move could have the spear out.  
  
Angel showed quickly, using his hairdryer to dry off his fur and puff up the chest fur as much as it could go. He did end up going to Rosie’s. At first, he was dismissed by her, saying it was too little time till he mentioned Al. The smile on her face had terrified him before he was ushered into a fitting room. Dresses, shoes, jewellery, hats, gloves, tights, stocking and accessories were thrown at him. He never felt so attacked.  
  


But she had worked her magic. Angel worked on his make-up first, making sure his eyeliner was sharp as possible, adding his fake eyelashes, eye shadow shimmered and matching pink lipstick to his dress (this had taken half an hour to find the perfect one).

He shimmered into the dress. Well, top and skirt if he was honest, but he didn’t tell Rosie that. The top was cropped, a light pink colour. The fabric over this chest fluff was opaque, before leading to a more mesh-like material that led to a choker neckline. The choker neckline was finished with thousands of silver and hot pink sequins, showing off his slender neck. Rosie had quickly seamtressed it to allow his second pair of arms as well.  
  
The skirt was matching. His fur poked at the waste, a couple of centimetres of fur exposed between the top and skirt. The skirt held on his hips inside, the same delicate silver and hot pink beading around the waistband before layers of pink silk material pushed out, cascading down to his feet. Different pink and silver hearts and flowers trailed from the waistband and partially down the skirt. The same was on the top part, covering the majority of the bust and trailing up the neckline. His hands trailed over the soft material and delicate decorations. It was beautiful, so fucking expensive but Rosie assured it would work.

Angel had requested a red dress, to begin with, wanting to match Al again like a few of their date nights. However, Rosie wouldn't hear it. She sharply reminded him he didn't need to do that for Al to become jaw-slacked. Al appreciated it, he had mentioned before to her, but he loved Angel for Angel. No clothing was going to change that fact. So she made sure to put Angel in his natural colour. However, she had offered him a silver bracelet, the clasp the skull of a stag's head. At that price, Angel had been unsure of it, would Al really like a skull of the animal he’s supposed to be. But when Rosie mentioned offhandedly that Al has bought the matching cufflinks, Angel had snapped them up.

The bracelet slid onto his left upper hand wrist over the matching pale pink gloves. He was getting a little jittery as the time came closer. Doubt whirled in his head. Maybe he should have pushed for red? Perhaps an actual dress? Something more revealing? No. He couldn’t think like this. It was his goal to make Al's jaw drop, and he will do it. Determination filled him as a gong rang through the hotel, signalling half seven.

Showtime, Angel thought.

* * *

Lit up, the ballroom was more outstanding than with natural light. The light was the chandeliers glittered, shining the gold on the walls and the silver on the table. All the demons of the hotel were dressed up, demons from different eras tending to choose the respective clothing.

Angel took the offering of the champagne flute, taking a sip and deeming he’d definitely need to spike the punch later on. It was more like sparkling water than wine. Chatter filled the room quickly, the clinking of glasses and the jazz band that played at a new raised stage at one side of the dance floor. He had missed some stuff getting ready.

“I think we can excuse your absence from helping with how you look.” A voice said behind him, turning around to look at Vaggie and Charlie. Vaggie was dressed in an off the shoulder skater dress, grey with light pink striped horizontally down the garment. Charlie was dressed in a white suit, black shirt, a silver bowtie and silver bracelet around his wrist.

"Thanks, toots, wanted to make sure I outshined everyone tonight." Angel purred, winking at the two of them. Vaggie rolled her eyes at the comment, though the soft smile on her face showed it wasn’t actually frustration. At the same time, Charlie grinned, eyes sparkling as she admired Angel's dress.

“I’m sure you’ll get plenty of looks Angel, but make sure to focus on having fun and celebrating!” Charlie replied.

“I agree, just don’t be letting that Radio Demon get jealous. Can’t have this party ruined by those tentacles.” Vaggie huffed the warning.

"I mean, I wouldn't be complaining if those tentacles decided to turn this into an orgy, that would definitely make me have some fun." Angel hummed, and he licked his lips at the thought.

Vaggie made a belching noise at the image while Charlie’s face went red, a small squeak leaving her at the idea.

“Please don't ask him to do that, Angel," Charlie mumbled, embarrassed by the idea.

“Don’t worry toots, I can’t even get him to do it in the bedroom, never mind in public. Speaking of, you seen Al?” Angel sighed dramatically before asking, tilting his head.

Vaggie did look like she was going to be sick, her skin paler than usual and eyes looking everywhere but this conversation. Charlie gave out a small awkward laugh at the subject matter, before looking relieved at the change of topic.

"I believe he was greeting some of the new guests near the head table," Charlie answered, nodding up towards the other end of the room. Angel looked over, seeing a flash of red hair through the crowd.

"Thanks, toots, be seeing ya," Angel said as he walked off. The white boots hidden under the dress tapped on the floor as he dodged around people, walking to where the flash of red had been. He had a few demons stop him, making small talk with him and complimenting his dress. While he adorned the compliments and looks, he did wanna talk to Al. Al must have busted a nut getting this sorted in time, so Angel excused his boyfriend’s disappearance.  
  
When he finally got to the other end, which took longer than expected with being stopped and having to dodge people, Al had gone. Angel's brows frowned as he stood on his tiptoes, looking up a little higher for his boyfriend. He stopped at the red and black hair this time, disappearing into a balcony he hadn’t noticed before. This time he didn’t let anyone stop him, dodging in and out between people and groups, mumbling apologies for any split drinks or stumbles. The chilly night breeze hit him as he got to the balcony, the French door open outwards onto a grey stone balcony. As he stepped onto it, the night wind ruffled his fur and cooled him down, not realising how warm he was with the running and stifling room.

The doors closed behind him suddenly, causing him to swing around, the dress twirling elegantly with the movements. Al stood by the doors in the shadows, watching Angel closely, studying him.

“Al! Finally fucking found you. You’re one slippery demon.” Angel chuckled as he walked towards Al. Al chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows to meet Angel part way. Al was wearing a red suit, fitting with his usual attire. But the light from the ballroom illuminated a very pale pink shirt along with a sparkling pair of silver stag skull cufflinks.

“You look magnificent, Ma chérie. A divine being in the flesh.” Alastor complimented honestly. While Al’s jaw didn’t drop, seeing Al’s eyes raking over every little detail of the dress and his outfit was just as good. Al couldn’t take his eyes off his love. Angel made this dress look phenomenal, his elegance pouring into the dress. The dress and Angel empowered each other, taking every single perfect trait and amplifying it in each other.

Angel felt Al's eyes on him, having to stifle a quiet moan at the action. Al's eyes burned through the material and warmed his fur, the more Al looked. Fuck, Rosie knew her stuff. Angel hadn’t failed to notice the slightly pink shirt Al was wearing. While it was unobvious that the shirt was pink, and most wouldn’t question the Radio Demon, part of him felt Rosie may have suggested Al matching Angel instead of the other way around. His heart thumped at the idea of Al putting part of his usual outfit aside to make this statement for Angel.

“And you look devilishly handsome, Cuore mio," Angel replied softly, wrapping his arms loosely around Al's shoulder. At the same time, Al held onto Angel's waist, thumb stroking through the fur there making Angel shiver. And by the glint in Al's eyes, he knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
“I apologise for not bringing you breakfast or seeing you today my love, I’m sure you can see I have been busy.” Al apologised with a peck of a kiss to Angel’s lips, Angel whining when he didn’t get more.

“I think I need a bit more payment than a kiss for that betrayal.” Angel grinned cheekily, purring the words out.

"Turn around, my dear," Al told Angel, stepping away as he released Angel. Angel frowned, turning around. Nothing was there before, but now it was different. Several candles littered the balcony, the light from the ballroom dimmed somehow. The wall surrounding the terrace has changed, forming a small seating area for two which held soft pillows, a bottle of actual champagne in a cooler, two glittering flutes and a box of Angel’s favourite chocolates.

“Okay, you’re forgiven. By Lucifer Al, do you just duplicate yourself to get all this done?” Angel gasped at the beautiful scene, walking over in a daze to the seat. He sat down slowly, looking over to Al who had popped the champagne and was filling up two glasses. With a swish of his hand, strawberries appeared at the bottom of the glasses as he passed it to Angel.

"A lot of favours, my voodoo magic shit as you so call it, and no sleep," Alastor answered with a chuckle, taking his own and sitting down with Angel. Angel placed his legs over Al's lap, a little possessively as he looked over at his boyfriend.

Al looked stunning in the light from the candles, elegantly sipping the champagne, which Angel joined him. Fuck. It was good. Angel felt he just needed to sacrifice himself right now to Al.

“As much as I love this, I gotta let you know. You had your hands full with the party, ya didn’t need to do this as an apology for me. I would have understood, I was just joking with ya.” Angel admitted at Al. He felt slightly guilty if his boyfriend thought he needed to do this because he hadn’t spent time with Angel. Was he that clingy of a boyfriend? Al hadn’t said anything.

“I will confess my love, this isn't for an apology. It is a thank you." Alastor admitted, reaching over to stroke Angel's cheek before offering him a piece of chocolate. Angel took it gently between his teeth, pulling it into his mouth before kissing Al's fingers. Al's face blushed at the gesture, taking a sip of the champagne.

“What for? I ain’t done anything for a thank you." Angel asked, a little bewildered. Al frowned, looking a bit annoyed at the statement.

“Angel my dear, you deserve a thank you and so much more. You have helped me find out about my sexuality, you’ve helped me deal with other demons, I now have a partner who I love to dance with. You accepted me for who I am, the infamous, murderous Radio Demon for not what you could gain but for me. From when you bring me coffee during my late shifts in the office, to leave me food outside my door with one of your adorable little notes, to be able to watch you frown in concentration or sleep by my side at night. A thank you for being awake with me when all the world is asleep, to pull me back from when I lose it. I never thought I will be so thankful at all with any demon, but every day I find a new thing to want to thank you for. This is just a thank you for being you and being my boyfriend.” Alastor ranted on, slowly spilling his guts.

Angel sat motionless, tears beginning to fall down his face. He knew his eyeliner and mascara were leaving black trails down his face as he listened to Al spill the heart most believe he didn’t have. His heart pounded, his body feeling so light he could float away, causing him to squeeze his legs on Al's to ground himself. He felt a sob rise through his throat, passing through the choker of his dress till it appears, wet and joyful. Al jumped under his legs at the sound, Angel feeling it with his legs. At this point, his vision was blurry with tears. He heard the champagne flute being placed down, Al’s hand on his face as he stroked through the wet fur, smearing the black trails.

"Sorry my love, that must have been too much." Al apologised, a stone in his stomach present at making his Angel cry. It was too soon for this, he chastised himself. He would have to find some way to apologise.

"You're a fucking idiot sometimes." Angel sniffled, a wet chuckle leaving him. His arms shot around Al's body, yanking him closer. Al stiffed at the arms and the movement, heart-pounding and breath rigid.

“Crys of joy? Ever heard that Smiles?” Angel asked with a laugh, the sound snotty with the state he was in. He felt Al relax in his arms as the stone in his stomach dissolved away, Al’s breath coming back.

"Yes, but never witnessed," Al replied softly, moving to pull back a little to look at Angel's face. Angel was a mess, but Al had never seen him looking more perfect.

"Marry me, Al," Angel spoke, eyes widening at the words as he slapped his hands over his mouth, heart pounding. He watched Al's face fall at the words, moving back. Shit. Fuck. He fucked it up. Abort. He’d leave, fix his make up and never mention it to Al again.

“Sorry. Shit. Shit. I didn’t mean it. Well, I did, but you don’t have to. We’ll write it off in the moment, never mention again. Al? Al?” Angel rattled on, panic rising in him at the lack of answer or even movement from Al. Al seemed frozen, the static gone. That terrified Angel, not even the static could tell him how badly he fucked up.

“My ma and pa didn’t have a good marriage, I don’t like the idea.” Al started, drawing back further. He tucked his leg under his body, the other dangling off the little seating area he had summoned. The position allowed him to face Angel dead on, who looked like a deer in the headlight. Al held up his hand as Angel attempted to speak, to defend himself, to move on.

"But I'm happy to make a deal. A deal to be promised with each other, to protect and love one another till one or both decide we don't want that." Al continued on, holding out a hand to Angel. Angel had seen the process partially when Al offered Charlie a deal. But that was green, this time Alastor’s hand glowed red, the red light flowing from the centre of his palm.

"I thought the light was green for deals," Angel remarked, brows furrowed. Al couldn’t be trying to put him into a different type of deal, could he? One he could punish for mentioning marriage, or something else.  
"The green light is deals made with my eldritch powers. Red is a deal you're making solely with me." Al explained. Angel took a moment to stare at the glowing red hand. A deal with just Al. It sounded like engagement, but with less pressure and no end of a marriage.

Angel looked into Al’s eyes, the red light making them glint like rubies. There was no malice there, no murderous intention and no slyness. Nothing of the Radio Demon and everything with Al.

"It's a deal, Al," Angel spoke as he clasped Al's hand, the red flashed bright, forcing him to close his eyes to prevent damage. When he opened them, he felt no different. Nothing felt like he was tied to Al, he hadn’t changed in body or mind.

“Did it work?” Angel asked, looking over at Al who was grinning at him.

“Yes, my dear," Al replied with a nod, the smile on his face similar to their first dance in the kitchen, the unbridled joy behind it,

“You sure?” Angel asked sceptically. He expected a deal with Al to be more pressing, like a presence always. Al didn’t reply, leaning over to pull the top of the dress to the side, revealing where Angel's heart would be. Right in the middle of the fluffy, over his heart was a simple stag head. Angel looked in awe at the new addition, replacing Al's hand on the dress to look at it. He moved the fur around, seeing the black mark was on his skin as well. Angel looked up with awe on his face to see a loose tie around Al's neck, his shirt open to reveal his own. A white and pink swirling heart was where his heart would be, the markings prominent against the grey, scarred skin.

"Fuck, we got matching tattoos," Angel remarked with a laugh, Al joining in after a few seconds with the statement.

"Now my dear, let's finish off the champagne and go spike that punch you've been planning too. Then let's tear up the dance floor." Al picked up his own champagne again, clinking their glasses together.

“You know me so well.” Angel purred, looking over at Al with a loving expression.

Neither in life or death had to two of them expected to have a happily ever after. Maybe this wasn’t it, and they’d break their deal off. But for now, both could imagine the other was their happily ever after.

The music and talking of the ballroom drifted away as the two spoke, wrapped in their own fairy tale, even if only temporary.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
